Savez-vous qui je suis ?
by woloopie
Summary: Le Geek aimerait vous aider à répondre à cette question qu'il vous pose en vous parlant de son passé. /UA


_**Hey les gens! Oui je sais, il est quasiment cinq heures du matin quand je décide de publier cet OS mais je l'ai écrit en une nuit et je tenais vraiment à le publier dans la foulée, vraiment. C'est un véritable choix. Je m'expliquerai en bas à moins que vous ne compreniez de vous-même. Donc je suis désolée, ce texte n'est absolument pas parfait mais je voulais le conserver tel qu'il m'est venu, j'espère que vous comprendrez.  
Bonne lecture, enfin je crois... u_u**_

* * *

Savez-vous qui je suis ?

En théorie oui : un jeune homme timide et innocent qui se cache dans un t-shirt rouge de super-héros trop ample pour son corps frêle, souffre-douleur et victime à la fois de la colère et des maux de tout le monde.

Vous reconnaissez votre vision de moi dans cette description ?

En vérité, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à retenir pour comprendre qui je suis, et au-delà, ce qui m'a (re-) faconné. La souffrance. Celle à l'état pur.

Gardez ça à l'esprit et nous allons replonger dans mes années scolaires. Oui, encore une fois, souffrance et scolarité sont deux mots presque pléonastiques.

Tout le monde a des souvenirs de sa scolarité, notre esprit en est peuplé pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on y passe presque tout notre temps là-bas, pas vrai ?

Je déteste tout ce qui touche au scolaire. Pas que j'y étais mauvais, loin de là. C'est juste que ces mini-sociétés cruelles en huis-clos que j'aie traversées m'ont tiré mes forces et ma confiance en moi.  
Bien sûr j'ai croisé quelques gens biens durant ma scolarité mais j'avais tellement de mal à m'impliquer dans les relations parce que j'avais la triste sensation d'un décalage permanant avec les autres, que j'ai fini seul. Ce décalage, je ne le comprenais pas, je ne savais pas d'où il venait mais ce que je parvenais à en identifier, je le haïssais.

Mes innombrables bonnes notes qu'il m'était facile d'obtenir et le fait que j'ai sauté une classe n'arrangeait bien évidemment rien. Ceux de ma classe me regardaient toujours bizarrement en chuchotant dans mon dos. Rétrospectivement, je comprends que c'était parce qu'ils étaient jaloux : j'avais souvent des remarques de la maîtresse pour devoirs non-rendus ou pour le fait que je faisais autre chose tout en écoutant le cours, ce qui ne m'empêchait absolument pas de décrocher les meilleures notes sans jamais rien faire.  
Evidemment, on a commencé à m'attaquer plus ouvertement en me répétant en permanence que j'étais le chouchou ou quelque chose dans le genre. Pour ma part, je ne comprenais tout simplement pas pourquoi les autres ne réussissaient pas à faire des choses aussi simples que ce que nous proposaient les contrôles.

Heureusement pour moi, je rencontrai un jour quelqu'un avec qui j'arrivais enfin à communiquer sans problème et avec qui je m'entendais bien. Cette fille ne réfléchissait absolument pas comme moi mais elle pensait beaucoup par elle-même et c'est ça qui m'a plu. Nos avis différaient sur plein de choses ce qui ne nous permettait que mieux d'échanger durant de longs moments. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde, tant et si bien qu'un seul regard nous suffisait pour nous comprendre, même dans les situations les plus compliquées. Nous avons passés tout le primaire à entretenir notre amitié jour après jour, attirant des moqueries supplémentaires à celles sur nos différences.  
Cette forte amitié m'aida à passer ces quelques années, même si vers la fin du cursus, sa mère réussit à la convaincre de couper immédiatement les ponts avec moi en vue du collège où nous ne serions plus ensemble.  
Je comprenais sa recommandation même si je souffris de ses conséquences : du jour au lendemain, je perdis la seule personne qui me comprenait vraiment et retournai à ma solitude. Je n'avais plus rien à quoi m'accrocher.

Mon entrée au collège se fit sans que je ne m'en rende compte et je débarquai dans la réputée meilleure classe de sixième en me demandant comment j'avais fait pour arriver là. Peu de temps après, je me demandais pourquoi je _restais_ là.  
Tout allait trop lentement : j'avais l'impression d'être enfermé dans une bulle coincé dans le temps. Les cours n'avançaient pas, je m'ennuyais sincèrement lorsque le prof répétait pour la énième fois la même chose aux autres qui n'avaient absolument pas intégré la notion enseignée. Je me sentais seul, terriblement seul lorsque je regardais leurs visages crispés de concentration sur quelque chose qui ne m'avait demandé aucun effort. Je ne comprenais pas.

Je me désintéressai totalement des travaux demandés, ne les réalisant absolument pas, développant plutôt mon imagination pour à chaque fois trouver une excuse. Mes notes faisant parties des meilleurs, j'étais inattaquable.

C'est sans doute à partir de là que j'ai réellement subi la cruauté de l'Homme que j'avais toujours décelée. Mes chers camarades de classe m'accusèrent de m'arranger avec tous les profs, rajoutant que je devais « finir par avoir mal au cul à force ». Je fus rapidement et de plus en plus traité avec dédain et mépris. J'en étais profondément attristé.

Mais ça ne faisait que commencer.

Je passai à la classe supérieure sans avoir rien fait pour parce que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de travailler : il me suffisait d'écouter, même d'une oreille distraite. Malgré tout, je prenais consciencieusement des notes des cours, cachant sous mon cahier un paquet de feuilles où je laissais courir mon imagination au gré d'une histoire de fantaisy comme j'adorais en lire durant mon enfance.  
Je ne sais pas si les profs avaient conscience de mon manège où s'ils me laissaient faire parce qu'après tout je ne gênais pas leurs cours mais mes voisins de table, eux, le remarquèrent et se chargèrent de bien vite répandre ce simple fait. Dans la cour, les regards qu'on m'adressait se firent plus pesants.

Je ne faisais pas mes devoirs, par manque de motivation et d'intérêt ou alors je réalisais seulement ceux que je savais contrôlés : dans ce cas-là, je m'y mettais durant l'heure précédant le cours en question. Mes rédactions à rendre subissaient le même sort : je les faisais le matin dans le bus pour le jour-même sans que mes résultats n'en pâtissent. Certains m'enviaient, d'autres me haïssaient. Encore une fois, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi : c'était normal pour moi, après tout rien ne me demandait de l'effort.

Dans mes rapports aux autres, tout bascula très rapidement.

Je me souviens encore de ce matin où je m'étais arrêté à mon casier pour décharger un peu mon sac. Un garçon est venu me voir avec un grand sourire insolent sur sa bouche pour me cracher des insultes. J'essayais d'en faire abstraction depuis un certain temps mais ce matin-là, après des mois de nuits torturées et sans sommeil, je craquai. Mes larmes sortirent sans que je n'aie la force de les arrêter. L'autre en profita aussitôt pour en rajouter une couche et rameuter toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall. On me bouscula jusqu'aux casiers où je connu pour la première fois d'une longue période la souffrance physique alors que j'implorais qu'on me laisse en paix. Un poing en plein ventre stoppa mon souffle.

 **« Tu ferais mieux de retourner sur ta planète, l'alien. Ou alors pends-toi. »**

Ce coup-ci m'atteignit en plein cœur. Je ne prêtai pas attention aux crachats que je reçus alors que je titubais. La foule se dissipa parce que quelqu'un avait cru voir venir un surveillant. Si seulement…

Le soir en rentrant chez moi, j'ai jeté mon sac dans l'entrée après avoir claqué violemment la porte. Je suis monté jusqu'à ma chambre où je me suis tordu en deux durant une crise de larmes. Je ne dormis pas, angoissé, le souffle court, repensant inlassablement aux paroles de mon agresseur alors que je pleurais.

Et à partir de ce moment-là, tous les jours ressemblèrent à celui-ci. J'arrêtais peu à peu de manger et partais en cours le ventre vide, incapable de toute façon d'avaler quoique ce soit.  
Et je subissais. Je subissais les cours longs à n'en plus finir auxquels je n'en pouvais plus, je subissais les moqueries, les insultes, les coups, les harcèlements continus.

J'essayais de maintenir une façade mais je n'en pouvais plus : chaque jour passé était un supplice qui alourdissait ma peine et qui pourtant me semblait doux par rapport au lendemain que j'allais vivre. Je n'avais personne à qui me confier, pas même mes parents que je ne voyais que trop peu. Ma pesante solitude se renforça : je m'éloignais de moi-même des autres, même de ceux qui voulaient m'apporter de l'aide. Je n'y prêtais pas attention ou alors je ne les remarquais pas, trop enfoncé dans ma douleur.

Inconsciemment, je décidai que puisque c'était ma différence qui me faisait souffrir par le biais des autres, j'allais l'effacer. J'arrêtai les couleurs vives pour m'habiller en noir, je ne participai plus en classe et je fis en sort de baisser considérablement mes notes.  
Je n'étais plus moi. Je perdis définitivement mon sourire sans me rendre compte que c'est moi que je perdais.

Ce stratagème me permit de ne plus prêter attention aux « intello ! » et « dictionnaire ambulant » que je me prenais encore. J'étais immunisé puisqu'à présent convaincu que c'était faux parce que j'étais le plus nul de tous.  
Je fermais les yeux quand on me frappait en attendant que ça passe. Je ne voulais pas en parler à quelqu'un. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Je n'en valais pas la peine. Ce n'était pas si grave, après tout ma situation n'était pas plus difficile qu'une autre.

Je me tus pendant ces années, perdant mes couleurs, ma joie, mon envie de vivre.

Je multipliais les absences en cours, simulant des maladies, tout en m'assurant quand même juste ce qu'il fallait aux évaluations sans jamais rattraper les cours.

Je me sentais vide. Il n'y avait que l'écriture qui arrivait à me maintenir en vie. Je déchargeais dans mes sombres histoires toute la haine, tout le dégoût que j'avais pour l'Homme, le monde et surtout pour moi.  
Cette situation dura tellement que j'en oubliai pourquoi j'étais aussi mal, la tête bourdonnante d'idées noires et d'envie d'en finir, persuadé qu'après tout, si je vivais tout ça c'est que je devais sacrément le mériter.  
Ma poitrine me pesait tant que je respirais… Je vivais la douleur et ne réagissais plus aux insultes et aux coups, me contentant de les absorber pour l'amplifier en pensant qu'ils avaient tous raison.

J'obtins mon brevet avec mention très bien et s'ouvrit alors à moi le monde du lycée. Je laissai derrière moi tous mes tortionnaires pour ne plus que me retrouver dans une dépression dont j'avais oublié l'origine qui s'était échapper de mon esprit vaporeux et perdu.

Je sentais toujours les minutes passer longuement sans le montrer cette-fois et malgré les nombreuses nouvelles que j'écrivais, mes sombres pensées entachaient mon esprit, maintenant fermement la détresse attachée à moi.  
Je détestais mon cerveau pour réussir à se concentrer sur autant de choses à la fois, me donnant trop de matière à ruminer pour finalement broyer du noir. Je n'avais aucun moyen pour arrêter mes réflexions qui filaient continuellement. Ca m'épuisait un peu plus encore.

Les remarques des autres me fatiguaient aussi. « Le dépressif », le « sans cœur », j'en passe et des meilleures. A force de souffrir, j'avais préféré tout masquer pour faire en sorte que rien ne m'atteigne même si la vérité c'est que j'aie toujours été une éponge : j'absorbais les émotions des autres, la vision négative du monde que j'avais, tout ça m'écrasait un peu plus. Je n'ai jamais été « sans cœur », au contraire je suis quelqu'un d'hypersensible et empathique.

J'ai longtemps regardé les gens que je sais avoir vu l'origine de mon mal-être me coller l'étiquette de « dépressive » en criant à qui veut l'entendre qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi j'étais comme ça.  
J'ai vécu cet enfer de l'entre-deux où on ne sait pas ce qu'on fait ici, pleurant tous les soirs jusqu'à mon entrée en première.

Elle a ça d'exceptionnel que pour la première fois depuis un paquet d'année, je connus une période d'accalmie dans ma dépression qui me permit de réaliser que finalement je méritais peut-être un peu d'aide.  
J'ai commencé à voir un psy puis tout s'enchaîne très vite. Tellement que j'en fus perdu, moi qui vivais en pilotage automatique depuis des années sans que rien de tel ne vienne me perturber.

J'ai tout raconté à cet inconnu, absolument tout. Au bout de deux séances, il me donna l'adresse d'un centre à Paris en me précisant qu'il pourrait m'aider, au moins sur un problème sans dire lequel.  
J'y suis allé. J'ai passé un entretien. On m'a demandé si j'avais entendu parler du mot « précoce ».

 **« Oui. Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire que je le suis.**

 **-Et alors, qu'en penses-tu ?**

 **-C'est impossible.**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Je suis comme tout le monde. Je ne suis pas précoce, ce n'est pas moi.**

 **-Sais-tu réellement qui tu es après toutes ces années ? »**

C'est là que ça coinçait. La réponse était non. Je ne savais plus.

La psychologue du centre me parla de bilans psychométriques, me précisant qu'il m'était urgent de les passer pour définir une bonne fois pour toute et de façon sûre ma manière de penser, réfléchir, de fonctionner afin de me donner les bases d'une réponse à ce mystère qui m'apparaissait : « Qui suis-je vraiment ? »

Je suis allé les passer, enchaînant les exercices pendant deux heures, sans trop réellement me rendre compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire.  
Lorsque la passation se termina, j'avais un réel sourire aux lèvres, heureux de sentir que j'avais enfin réussi à réellement stimuler toutes les parties de mon cerveau tout en trouvant une certaines simplicité aux exercices. J'étais enchanté, quelque de vivant m'animait enfin après tout ce temps.

 **« Tu sais qu'à partir de seize ans, on fait passer le test des adultes ? Comme tu as seize ans et deux mois, ça a été ton cas. »**

Je m'interrogeais brusquement sur la facilité que j'avais ressentie, me disant que nul comme j'étais, il était impossible que j'ai réussi quoique ce soit et que finalement je n'avais sans doute rien compris.

L'attente des résultats se fit longue.

Lorsque je revins au centre avec mes parents, j'étais étrangement plus rongé par le stress que lorsque j'ai dû passer le test.  
La psychologue arriva dans la salle d'attente en me demandant de la suivre. A peine installés dans son bureau, elle attaqua :

 **« J'aimerais commencer en t'assurant que tu as de réelles valeurs et qu'il faut que tu en prennes conscience en arrêtant de te dire que tu es mauvais. Je ne vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps alors voilà : les tests prouvent clairement que tu es surdoué.**

 **-C'est impossible. , soufflai-je.**

La psychologue me regarde presque tendrement et ajouta d'une voix douce :

 **-Si. Avec cent quarante-et-un de QI, même si ce n'est qu'un chiffre indicatif, si, tu l'es.  
Le problème c'est que tu t'es trop renié pour t'en rendre compte et y croire. Et c'est pour ça que tu souffres. Tu crois que c'est facile de masquer qui on est pour se protéger ? Allons, tu le sais bien : non, ça demande beaucoup d'énergie. Tu en avais déjà peu au moment où tu as commencé à te rabaisser pour te camoufler et aujourd'hui c'est fini. Tu n'en peux plus et tu ne sais même plus ce que tu as essayé de cacher pour te protéger. Je me trompe ? »**

J'ai fondu en larmes.  
Quelqu'un me restituait enfin la vérité, mon identité. Quelqu'un me permettait de comprendre ce qu'il m'était arrivé, m'aidait à exhumer du fond de moi la personne que je suis réellement.  
J'ai pleuré de plus belle, de tristesse s'envolant pour du soulagement.

Après l'entretien avec mes parents, nous nous sommes arrêtés manger un bout dans un bar pour que je me requinque et me remette de mes émotions.  
En attendant que la commande arrive, épuisé, j'ai fermé les yeux en inspirant un grand coup.

J'ai repensé au décalage que j'ai toujours ressenti avec les autres et inversement et qu'ils me faisaient durement payer.  
J'ai repensé aux remarques, insultes et coups quotidiens et à ma peine.  
J'ai repensé au moment où en peu de temps, je me suis peu à peu effacé, lentement mais sûrement.  
J'ai repensé à ces matins dans le bus où l'angoisse montait plus que jamais, tenace, me donnant envie de vomir.  
J'ai repensé à ces longues nuits de pleurs, passées à me torturer l'esprit sans que le sommeil ne puisse me divertir de ma détresse.  
J'ai repensé à mes idées noires, ma volonté fut un temps d'en finir parce que je n'en pouvais plus de nager dans le flou.  
J'ai repensé aux efforts que j'aie déployés pour que personne ne me remarque, moi et ma souffrance, ne voulant pas gêner, persuadé que j'allais déranger pour rien **.  
** J'ai repensé à tout ça en songeant à l'avenir qui se profilait devant moi puis j'ai soufflé longuement en me disant que c'était fini.

Je rouvre des yeux papillonnants sur mes parents qui m'observent avec compréhension. Ma mère me prend la main et me sourit tendrement pour me dire cette phrase que je n'oublierai pas :  
-Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle vie.

Maintenant… Savez-vous qui je suis ?

* * *

 _ **Cet OS a été très éprouvant à écrire pour moi. Ceux qui me connaissent bien auront compris depuis le début, certains plus vers la fin à l'évocation des tests, d'autres pas du tout. Cet OS est juste mon histoire. Je ne l'ai pas écrit pour me faire plaindre ou quoique ce soit, juste pour me décharger d'une époque lourde dont je sens enfin la page se tourner. Je ne voulais pas non plus le modifier pour garder les mots exacts que j'ai choisis dans l'instant où j'étais en train de me remémorer tout ça. Alors comme je l'ai déjà dit, cet OS n'est pas parfait, il ne cherche pas à l'être. Il parlera sans doute à certains d'entre vous, d'autres se diront que c'est une vaste blague, ok, j'accepte. :)  
**_

 _ **Je sais aussi que nous sommes plusieurs sur ce fandom a mal vivre ou avoir mal vécu notre scolarité pour diverses raisons dont les miennes: la violence gratuite et l'inintérêt profond (qui là encore est motivé par plein de raisons).  
Cet OS doit être difficile à "juger" alors je ne vous demande pas de me laisser une review sauf si voulez critiquer le texte en lui-même ou que vous voulez échanger et partager des expériences comme celle-ci ou alors me poser des question, j'en sais rien. ^^ Enfin vous êtes libres, faîtes comme vous voulez. :)  
**_

 _ **Tournée générale de câlins pour tout le monde!  
A la prochaine! :)**_


End file.
